A blade is fitted to a vehicle for clearing snow or slushy mixtures of snow and ice from a road.
While the vehicle is moving, the blade is raised and held at a distance from the road surface to prevent it from being damaged. In this way, some of the snow is not deflected as it remains between the blade and the road surface and is thus left on the road surface. The snow that is left on the road surface may be compressed by passing vehicles and turn into ice, thus creating hazardous conditions for traffic.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient blade for removing snow or ice from a road.